


Colors

by xenakis



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for fee-folay's Big Bang story, in which Uhura is naked (and awesome), Giotto is srs bzns (and also awesome), Spock is illogical (and badass) and Kirk is crazy (...yeah no, he's basically just crazy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fee-folay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fee-folay).
  * Inspired by [Colors : A Trinitarian Quartet in Chromacity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3243) by fee-folay. 



> (These pieces can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/45593.html), [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/40510.html) and at the [Star Trek Big Bang comm](http://community.livejournal.com/startrekbigbang/46010.html).)


End file.
